Save the Last Dance for Me
by AnastasiaCullen88
Summary: Winner of Best Edward Award for Friday Night Bites Contest with TwilightSickness site.   Edward wants the first dance at his wedding to be something the love of his life can remember always, but can he actually do it? Fluff/Romance/Humour


**Title: Save the Last Dance for Me**

****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twiligh**t**

**Song: Sway by Michael Buble**

**Prereader: Sabina Garcia and Aylarah Scale **

**Beta: Mezz MerizeMe**

**Winner of the Best Edward award with Friday Night Bites Comp run by TwilightSickness and guest judge SexiLexiCullen. Thank you girlies MWAH  
><strong>

**EPOV**

There are many things in life we cannot change. Some are big like world peace and taxes; others are the little things in our lives we may not be able to change. For example, I've learned to accept that I am not a dancer; I am more likely to cause an injury to myself or those around me. My fiancé however is a fantastic dancer; she even made a career out of it. This makes things worse; I want to be able to whisk her away on the dance floor on our wedding day and be able to keep up with her. I want our day to be perfect. As it stands, if I whisked her onto the dance floor right now, I would be in fear of ruining her career from the amount of times I would be sure to step on her feet.

Technically, I could change this, but Bella has tried to teach me how to dance, and failed. Well, I failed. She is a brilliant teacher but I'm just a hopeless student. That, and seeing her in her dance clothes always distracts me.

So here I am, a couple of months before our wedding, breaking out into cold sweats at the thought of the first dance. I could just hold her and sway her slightly on the spot, like she had said she was happy doing, but that didn't seem fair. She should be able to shine on her wedding day and have all eyes marvel at how amazing she is. I have no doubt that will happen anyway, but the idea of having Bella sway on the spot seems almost cruel. She deserves to have someone show her off a little on the floor.

I have had a plan forming in my head over the past few days. Jasper, my best friend, and Emmett, my brother and best man, were going to help me. I remember when I had told them my idea.

_I sat in the armchair in Jaspers and Alice's house. I had just finished telling Jasper and Emmett my idea and was waiting with increasing impatience for Emmett to stop laughing while Jasper was just staring at me. They were sitting on the couch opposite me. Emmett was clutching on to his middle and making random comments that I'm sure he thought were hilarious. I heard the phrase 'twinkle toes' more than once. Jasper remained silent. _

"_You're not joking are you?" Emmett finally came up for breath. I shook my head. "Dude, sorry, but I think you're kinda hoping for the impossible, I mean if Bella can't help you, what are you expecting?" he finished off with a shrug. _

_I looked over to Jasper to find him squinting at me in thought and now that Emmett had shut the hell up there are a few moments of silence before he decided to voice his opinion. _

"_Maybe it's not impossible." Emmett lets out a snort before Jasper continues, "No seriously, we could make this work."_

"_We? Count me out I ain't doing no fruity tooty dance moves. The shuffle and Macarena are as far as I go." Emmett leaned back on the couch._

"_You sure?" I replied, raising one of my eyebrows at him._

"_Hey! Jasper's stag does not count. I told you I can't handle tequila." He was referring to the weekend before Jasper and Alice's wedding when he organised the stag party and ended up giving us all a little striptease after one too many tequilas and disappointment from the lack of an actual stripper. Something he continues to blame us for. _

_Jasper spoke up, returning us to the topic at hand._

"_When I say we, I don't mean we have to dance, Em, just that we can help him. Anyway, back to what I was saying. It's not impossible. Have you told Bella anything about this?"_

"_No, and you can't tell Alice or Rose. I want to make our first dance memorable and surprise has got to play a part in that," I replied, giving them both a stern look._

"_Oh, it will be memorable alright, but you've got to face it, you are never going to be Fred Astaire," Jasper replied._

"_I'm sorry, Jazz, I'm not following." I was confused. If he thinks I'm crap, then why was he saying I could do this?_

"_Well, instead of trying to turn you into the world's best dancer, which we know is unrealistic, we can help you make Bella look good. You can even make it fun. Don't let yourself get hung up on it being perfect, just making her smile and look good is a more realistic objective I think."_

_I didn't think this was a bad idea, in fact I thought it was brilliant. Focus on Bella, work around my two left feet._

"_Sounds like a plan." I smiled towards him._

"_So, let me get this straight." Emmett leaned forward looking at the both of us. "We're not going to help him become a better dancer, just get him to make Bella look good while probably looking like a goofball himself?"_

_Jasper nodded. "Sort of...yeah."_

_Emmett was quiet for a minute, just looking at both of us with a slight frown before he broke into a grin. "Making a chick look good while being a total idiot. Yep, I have some expertise there. I'm sure Rose would agree, so I can teach you thing or two." He leaned back, crossed his arms and looked very proud of himself. Simple things._

_Jasper shook his head in humour before turning his attention back to me._

"_Well, you don't have to get _that_ silly, but don't get too uptight about it being perfect. Hold on, I have someone I can get in touch with to help us," he said, whipping his phone out and dialling. He got up and walked away from the front room. I could hear him outside the room chatting to whoever was on the other side of the phone._

"_So how come you don't want Bella in on this?" Emmett asked._

"_Because I think it is nice to do something for her she will not be expecting. Hence the word surprise, Em."_

"_True. It will be funny to see her face when you try to get your wiggle on," he said while wiggling on the couch making it look like he had an itch._

"_Stop it you idiot." I laughed and threw a cushion at his head. Just as he was about to retaliate, Jasper walked back in with a grin._

"_Sorted it all out, we begin next week." He rubbed his hands together._

"_Next week?" That was fast. I wondered how he managed that._

"_Yep. No time like the present," he replied._

"_He's right Eddie boy, Mission-not-impossible is underway." Emmett whooped before he threw a cushion directly at my head. I ducked just in time before giving him the finger. Jasper cleared his throat, bringing our attention back to the conversation._

"_Now what is your song choice?" Jasper asked._

"_Ah, yeah, see, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you guys about," I nervously said while scratching the back of my neck. "I already have a song in mind, but Bella isn't to know it's this song. I'm going to let her think we're going with the one we chose together."_

"_That's risky dude." Emmett looked at me wide eyed. "If I did that to Rose, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't live to tell the tale."_

"_That may be true but I know Bella would rather have this song as her first choice. Instead she chose a different one which wouldn't need us to really dance much." _

"_How do you know?" Jasper asked._

"_I overheard her a long time ago when the girls were having a wedding talk in the build up to your wedding, Jazz. It always stuck with me. It's probably why I'm so determined to do this for her, she always puts others first," I said._

_They both nodded and I told them the song choice. Not something I would usually go for, but something Bella obviously loves._

Since our talk, the plan has been developing at a rapid speed. Of course, Alice and Rose found out. I should have known Emmett and Jasper wouldn't keep their mouths shut. Both of the girls were excited about my idea and wanted to help. They would keep Bella distracted whenever they could during the times I was learning to dance with the boys. Not something I ever thought would happen in my life.

I took a deep breath and decided that was enough thinking and worrying for tonight as I walked toward the kitchen of the apartment I shared with Bella. I heard her before I saw her. She was singing. Another thing I learned to accept in my life. I had to share Bella with another man, Michael Buble. She melts whenever she hears his voice and I often catch her dancing to his songs in the kitchen. I opened the door to the kitchen I found this was no exception; she was dancing while doing the cooking.

She wasn't dancing seriously at the moment, just shaking her hips and bopping with the song. The sight made me smile. I would never tire of it. Every time she would shake some spices into the pot of food she was cooking, she would shake her hips and ass in time with it. I couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. She turned around at the sound of my laugh with a spice jar still in hand. Instead of blushing or being embarrassed she gazed at me a moment before she picked up another spice jar, shook them like maracas, and moved her way over to me with a big grin. I laughed harder as she carried on with her little show. She eventually reached where I was standing and bumped hips with me.

"C'mon, Cullen. Shimmy, shimmy, shimmy," she chanted while shaking her body all over, her back facing my chest.

I grabbed her hips because she was in danger of me getting overexcited and risking our dinner being burnt if she carried on shimmying against me. She stopped and leaned her head back on my shoulder with a fake pout.

"Spoil my fun." She leaned in and kissed my neck before she headed towards the pot of food again. Before she could get too far, I pulled her back and kissed her senseless, then let her go so she could get on with dinner.

"I'll go set the table." Before I leave the kitchen though, I called back to her, "Bella."

As she turned around to look, I put my hands on my hips and bumped them left to right a few times before I walked off to the dining table. Her beautiful laughter followed me out.

After worrying about my plan so much, this made me feel better; remembering she has her goofy side too. So even though I won't be perfect, and I'll probably never live it down for the rest of my life, she is worth it.

{+|-|+}

I was in pain. My whole body ached. One month. One month I had gone through the torture of dance lessons with Miss Tanya Denali. I was currently faced down on the couch in the sitting room I shared with Bella. She was still at work. I was lucky and worked from home as a writer, so I could fit the lessons to when Bella was in the dance school she ran or out with the girls. I also had a back up story in case she was around when I had to go to the dance lessons Jasper organised.

Tanya was aware of my lack of dancing skills, so she was just teaching me some easy basics, making me focus on how to handle a partner. I didn't think it would be this hard considering we all knew I was never going to be a great dancer. I was quickly realising it was still a big task to make a good dancer look good while they had a bad partner.

Tanya was relentless and my head hurt from all the information I had processed over the last month. I was starting to think I couldn't pull it off, but Emmett and Jasper, who sat in on my lessons, thought it would work and actually said I was improving. Emmett still found it amusing but wouldn't torture me...much. They both acted as my alibi so it was easier if they sat in with me. Plus, they actually wanted to offer support.

Just as I was about to doze off, I heard keys rattle in the lock before Bella walked in. I kept my eyes closed because I really was knackered after today's lesson. I didn't get a chance to even debate sleep though as Bella dropped herself on to my back and laid on top of me. I let out a groan, not that she was heavy, but because I ached all over. She kissed the back of my neck before straddling herself over my lower back.

"What's up baby?" I just moaned in response. She leaned on the top half of my back as she ran her fingers through my hair. "What have you been up to?"

I tensed for a moment in panic before I remembered what I'd been telling her. "Just been the gym with Jazz and Em again." I turned over so she sat on my stomach. I rubbed my hands along her thighs, which were still in her leggings from dance school.

"I'm sure it's meant to be the bride that's supposed to go gym, crazy in the run up to the wedding." She tapped her chin and pretended to be deep in thought before she grinned down at me. I huffed out a laugh and moved my hands up to her hip bones, rubbing the skin there with my thumbs. "Why are you killing yourself like this, there is nothing wrong with your body." She ran her hands down my chest and under my shirt.

"Who says I'm trying to change my body? Maybe I'm increasing my stamina," I replied with a waggle of my eyebrows which caused her to laugh.

"Well, that, I have no problem with," she said as she ground herself into me, which caused the only part in my body not aching to pay attention.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position while keeping her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me. She ran her hands through my hair before tugging it slightly to tilt my head back, placing kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I think we should have a little test to see if anything has improved." She whispered in my ear before she kissed me on the lips. When she pulled back, she had a wicked grin on her face. "Race you to the shower!"

She bolted from my lap, shedding clothes along the way, leaving me in a daze. I moved my aching muscles into gear and followed her into the bathroom.

Later, when we were lying in bed after our shower session, I was thinking about the dance lessons which I was were still making me ache all over, but I knew in that moment, holding Bella in my arms, that I could get through the last month of lessons.

The pain was worth it. She was worth it.

{+|-|+}

It was the big day.

I was sitting in the gardens of the hotel which were set up for the wedding ceremony. The chairs were all filling up pretty fast with guests. There would probably be around four hundred when the last of them arrive, but only one person mattered to me and she was currently up in one of the hotel rooms getting ready.

"You ready man?" I felt a nudge on my knee and turned to see Emmett smiling at me.

"More than ready, I can't wait for her to be Mrs Cullen." I returned his smile.

"Actually, I was referring to the dancing."

This made us both laugh. Jasper came up the aisle and told us it was almost time and squeezed my shoulder. We got up from our seats and stood at the front. I smiled over at my parents, and Bella's Mom who already looked on the verge of tears. Charlie, Bella's Dad, was back in the hotel, ready to walk my girl down the aisle. I was so happy they could all be here with us; I knew others who were not as fortunate to have their whole family there for their wedding.

We were lucky that the weather was so beautiful. It was sunny, but there was a slight breeze which was a godsend because of the dark suit I was in. When I looked at the amount of people, it made me break out into a sweat. Before I could let myself get too worried, however, the orchestra started to play.

Alice was the first to come down the aisle in a light blue dress, which cut off at her knees. She was carrying some white and blue flowers. She grinned at me in delight before taking her place.

Rosalie was next to come down the aisle with the same dress and flowers that Alice had. She smirked at me and winked before she took her place in front of Alice.

The orchestra switched to the bridal march and I felt as though all the breath I had had been sucked out of me as I take in the vision coming down the aisle on the arm of Charlie. She is beyond stunning, and everyone else fades away as I take her in.

Her dress is white and strapless, a simple design but it fit her shape perfectly. It had a diamond flower on the bodice, there was a slight flare to the dress with a little bit of it trailing behind her. She had a small headband or tiara of some sort in her hair, which kept the veil from covering her face but it allowed it to flow down her back. Her hair was up with a few curls escaping around her face, it revealed her lovely, delicate neck and the necklace I gave her for our first anniversary. I knew she was carrying some flowers, but didn't focus on that as I gazed at her face and saw nothing but love and happiness radiating out of her. Perfect.

Charlie brought her right up to me, gave me her hand and gruffly said something about making sure I took care of his little girl. I nodded in response but never once took my eyes off Bella, she turned from me to pass her flowers back to Rose before taking hold of both my hands and smiling at me.

I can't remember much of what the minister said because all I could focus on was her. It was only after I finally got to say I do and put the ring on her finger that I tuned in to what was being said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The minister smiled at me before adding, "You may kiss the bride."

"About time," was my only response, which earned some laughs from the guests before I pulled Bella in for a kiss, causing the guests laughter to turn to cheering.

I pulled away from Bella and held her face in my hands wiping away the few stray tears that trailed down her cheeks. Before I turned into a blubbering wreck, I looked away, holding her hand in mine and raised it above our heads. The guests all clapped and stood as we made our way back down the aisle, the orchestra playing in the background.

{+|-|+}

After the ceremony and pictures were taken of the wedding party, Bella and I only had a few moments to ourselves before we had to make our way to the reception. Alice had been our wedding planner so it went without saying that the wedding was running like clockwork.

We were now waiting outside the doors of the reception hall. I brought her close to me and kissed her. I pulled away and moved my hands along her collar bone and then down her back, it was then that I felt the ribbon that went down her back, I turned her around and moved her veil to the side to reveal a corset style back to her dress. I moaned softly.

"You are trying to kill me," I ran my hands along the ribbon criss-crossing down her back, which stopped just above her ass before I turned her back to me. "What am I going to do with you Mrs Cullen?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, if this is how you are reacting to the back of my dress I can't wait to see how you'll react to my lingerie."

She giggled as I attacked her neck with my lips.

"Enough of that you two I will not have Bella with hickeys on her neck for the wedding photos." Alice's spoke out behind us. We pulled away like teenagers caught doing something they shouldn't have been. "The DJ is going to announce your arrival so get ready" and with that she headed inside through the double doors in front of us.

I looked down to find Bella biting her bottom lip and gazing back at me. I winked at her before I took hold of her hand.

I could hear the DJ drawing the guests' attention to the doors where we would enter. I kissed the back of Bella's hand before we turned to go through to the reception.

{+|-|+}

We sat at the main table with the wedding party, which included our parents, during the entire wedding dinner. The food was fantastic. The speeches were said after the food had been taken away and the champagne increased, Emmett had us laughing throughout his speech, but it was Charlie who brought the house down. I could see Bella welling up and I was in danger of going the same way but was grateful that Charlie ended on a light note which kept the tears at bay. I was also aware of a lot of camera flashes going off.

I had almost forgotten it was nearly time for the first dance. The moment was almost here. Jasper discreetly came over so Bella couldn't hear and told me the DJ was ready for the first dance.

I turned to my beautiful wife and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Ready to hit the floor?" I asked. She nodded so I stood up, held my hand out and lead her into the middle of the dance floor. I put one of her hands on my shoulder and held the other with my hand; I put my other hand on her waist. She looked amused because as far as she was aware, we were just going to sway slightly in spot.

I nodded over to Alice and Jasper who were standing next to the DJ with big grins on their faces.

"Don't worry," Bella murmured to me. I looked down at her "I told Alice to get the DJ to cut our song short, that way we can get everyone else on the floor and just relax". What did I do to deserve such a sweet beautiful creature? I just smirked at her before the DJ's voice came onto the speakers

"Ladies and Gentlemen the first dance of the married couple."

The opening trumpets of Michael Bubles 'Sway' played over the speakers. A cute little frown appeared on Bella's face.

"Oh, that's not right!" Just as she started to walk away mumbling about incompetent DJ's I pulled her back to me which caused her to let out a gasp.

"Sway with me?" I whispered into her ear before Mr. Bubles voice joined in with the music.

_**When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<strong>_

_**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<strong>_

I pulled her even closer and smiled down at her. She shook her head at me in disbelief before laughing when I slightly swayed her side to side and then twirled her under my arm. I then brought her back to me and did a few simple cha-cha dance steps, and like Tanya said she would, Bella followed my lead beaming the whole time.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<strong>_

I twirled her around a few more times under my arm and then had a little spin myself which caused her to laugh. I could hear Emmett and the others whooping on the side of the dance floor.

_**Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<strong>_

I walked backwards away from her as gracefully as I could and used my middle finger and index finger to point at my eyes, and then at her. She put her hands to her face and laughed even more than before. It felt great knowing I made her laugh like that. Before I could go back to my practiced steps she shimmied towards me with her arms above her head and waved them side to side in beat with the music which caused everyone to break into a new round of cheers and claps.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<strong>_

When she reached where I stood, I pulled her tightly to my body and kissed her quickly. I pulled back slightly and put one of my arms across her body, placing it on her hip, and placed hers in the same place on my hip as we moved around in circles, keeping one arm out. We switched to go the other way as well.

The song took a break in the singing for the instrumental interlude so I started to move her around the floor more. I held her in our starting position but slipped a little on a turn which caused a few laughs for the guests watching. I stopped to dip her slightly from the waist. When she came back up she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're amazing," she stated before Michael Bubles voice kicked in again.

_**Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have that magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<strong>_

I let go of her and shook my shoulders while I walked around her, and I managed not to slip this time. She tilted her head back and laughed before she followed my lead, not moving from her spot, but instead shaking her shoulders and chest at a fast pace holding her arms out to the side slightly. I ended up facing her back and I was careful to shuffle my feet under the little train, like Alice told me to, while I wrapped my arms around her and swayed us side to side, pressing my cheek against hers. I dropped a kiss onto her shoulder before I took her arm and twirled her away from me. Her dress swished around her feet.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<strong>_

I brought her back to me and held on to both of her hands before quickly letting go of one them and twisting us in the same direction. I brought our other set of hands that were still joined, up so they were slightly level with our shoulders, and then I twisted us to face the other way repeating the process with the opposite hands. Bella soon understood what I was trying to do and went with it. We swayed like this a few times before the next verse started.

_**When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<strong>_

I held her close again and I twirled us around the dance floor. I knew the steps were far from perfect but it was good enough for me, and Bella was laughing so I knew she loved the imperfections and any clumsiness with the dance moves.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<strong>_

In the pause before the next verse, I dipped her right back which caused her to squeal. I smiled down at her before I brought her back up. She put her arms around my neck and I placed mine on her hips moving us forwards and backwards several times, keeping to simple dance steps for a while.

**_When marimba start to play_**  
><strong><em>Hold me close, make me sway<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold me close, sway me more<em>**

I wiggled my hips a little, and encouraged her to do the same with my hands while trying to keep it as tasteful as possible because there were family members present. The move still received a few wolf whistles and laughs.

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<strong>_

As the final verse was closing, I picked Bella up bridal style and twirled us around on the spot, which caused her to hold on tighter around my neck. It was a dangerous move considering how much of a klutz I could be. If it hadn't been for those dance lessons, and the few tumbles I had taken in them, I would have been worried, but now I was a pro at this part.

The song finished and the crowd around the dance floor all started clapping and whistling. I was again aware of the flashes of cameras going off as I gently lowered Bella back to her feet. She kept her arms wrapped around my neck as she smiled up at me.

More people came onto the floor and started to dance as the DJ played a new song.

"Where did that come from?" She plays with the hair near my neck as we stand there holding one another.

"I haven't been going the gym the past few months, I've been taking dance lessons," I said with a grin. She raised her eyebrows at me smiling.

"I was wondering why all those gym sessions hadn't done anything for your stamina." She grinned at me cheekily.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my stamina."

"We'll see." When I looked back to her, her eyes had darkened with lust and she was biting her bottom lip.

I leaned in and kissed her hard before I realised we are still in the middle of the dance floor. I broke the kiss and touched my forehead to hers.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you," I said as I raised her chin up with my fingers to meet her eyes again. "Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled at the title before I brought my head down for another kiss. It was definitely worth it.

{+|-|+}

A few hours later we finally got away to the bridal suite we booked.

It was still too early in the night after the first dance for us to sneak off as Alice kindly reminded us. We decided to dancing some more, although I was lost because I didn't know the music or have any practised steps to go with it, so I reverted to being a total goof. We sat and chatted to some family members and friends, thanking everyone as well as getting some pictures of the first dance shown to us by those who had cameras. There were a lot of pictures out there, but I couldn't find it in me to care. All I noticed in the pictures was how happy we looked.

We talked to the rest of the gang at some point and Bella expressed her shock that they managed to keep their mouths shut, especially Alice. I have to remember to thank them all properly when they haven't had several glasses of champagne.

We made sure we did all the traditional things like cutting the cake and Bella throwing the bouquet. I also removed her garter but kept it family friendly.

Once we had done everything we needed to and stayed a reasonable amount of time, Alice rolled her eyes at us before shooing us off upstairs. We said goodbye to a few people as we left, but most were too busy having a good time themselves to really take notice, which was perfect for us. Besides, we had the wedding breakfast tomorrow to say goodbye before we went on the honeymoon.

Bella slid the key for the room through the lock and it went, before she could get into the room though, I stopped her.

"Let's do this properly please." She looked at me confused before realization dawned on her. I picked her up and carried her across the threshold. I kicked the door closed behind me and gently put her down.

"You look so beautiful," I told her, stroking her cheek.

Her veil and tiara were taken out at some point during the reception but her hair was kept up so I reached into it to take it down. There were quite a few pins in and she helped me remove them. Once all of them were out, her lovely, thick hair was curled around her face and shoulders.

"How did I get so lucky?" She shook her head at me before tracing my face with her fingers.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," she replied.

Bella brought her hands down to my shoulders and pushed my jacket off. I leaned down to kiss her and soon the kisses became frantic. She had removed each item of my clothing with my assistance until I was left in just my boxers. She went to place her hand on me, but I stopped her, turned her around and ran my hands down her bare arms.

"I believe you said you couldn't wait to see my reaction to what was under this dress." I kissed just under her ear which caused her to shudder. We were both breathing quite heavily in anticipation. I undid the ribbons at the back of her dress as quick as I could and once it was loose enough, she wiggled out of it. I let out a little growl when I saw what she was wearing.

She had on a white corset with some light blue in its pattern. She also had matching French knickers.

"Fuck me," was all I could manage as I took in the sight before me.

"Yes please," Bella said before she pulled on the elastic of my boxers to bring me in for a kiss. She broke away from the kiss to push the boxers down my legs. I kicked them off when they were around my ankles. She touched my dick, which caused me to let out a hiss of pleasure. She slowly started to move her hand up and down my length, sometimes rubbing her thumb over the head to gather some of the pre-cum there.

I didn't want to finish in her hand though so stopped her movements and started to remove her panties. I got on my knees to help her detach them from around her feet. I could see she was wet. I got up and moved around to her back so I could get to the ribbons and buttons of her corset, unfastening them as fast as I could. After it had been removed, I cupped her breasts in my hands and pinched her nipples while I kissed her neck. She moaned and pushed back into me, which made her ass rub against my dick. I knew I wouldn't last long, so I moved my hand down her body until I reached her clit and started to rub. It didn't take her long before she screamed out and came all over my hand. I could feel her knees give way slightly so I move us on to the bed.

As we lowered on to the bed, I settled between her legs, she seemed to have recovered from her orgasm and was now writhing against me.

"Now, please." She didn't need to ask me again and I entered her with one long thrust. I took a moment to adjust to the feel of her warm wetness around me before I started moving inside her. I leaned down to suck one of her nipples into my mouth, while I rubbed her other with my hand before switching around.

Bella moved her hips in sync with mine and dragged her hands down my back, resting them on my ass.

"Faster, harder." She whimpered and I complied, lifting one of her legs over my shoulder going much deeper, harder and faster. She arched up and moaned at the increased feeling. I knew I was going to cum soon so I reach down to her clit again to help her reach her climax. Her breathing became louder and I knew she was close. Just when I thought I couldn't take much more, she clenched down around me, shouting my name and digging her nails into my shoulders.

I followed her almost instantly with a loud groan. I collapsed after my release but after a few moments, I moved to the side of her so I would not crush her. We both laid back and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Once we'd evened out our breaths, she broke the silence.

"Wow," she lets out.

"Yeah." With a little bit of effort, I propped myself up on my elbow. "Our first time as a married couple"

She smiled up at me before she hooked one of her legs over my waist and turned to me.

"I love you Mr. Cullen."

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I kissed her on the lips and then all over her face which caused her to giggle. Just before I got ready to make love to her again, I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but happiness there.

She was everything to me. I would do anything for her, even if that means learning to dance and make her smile. It's worth any pain or embarrassment I have to go through to achieve that. That's another thing in my life I would happily accept I could never and will never try to change.


End file.
